Margaritas
by Sweetgrass
Summary: Slash 1x2. Duo must sarfice his soul for Heero's sanity. Or something like that.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Gundum Wing. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Heero stood by the window. He wasn't watching the fountain dancing down below or the lunch time escapees enjoying the warm spring sun. Instead, he studied the room reflected in the glass in front of him. Ignoring the Preventer agents present, he focused on the other Gundum pilots in the briefing room.   
  
Quatre and Trowa sat side by side, yet there was a tension between them. They seemed miles apart. Trowa kept trying to move closer to Quatre, but then he'd stop himself fearing rejection.   
  
Quatre was totally ignoring the tall blonde. He was doing his best to draw the young Chinese man across from him into a conversation, but Wu Fei wasn't cooperating. He kept giving monosyllabi answers.   
  
Unable to resist any longer, Heero's eyes searched out Duo. The young American was leaning against the back wall. His long chestnut braid glimmered like molten gold against his black shirt and pants. His eyes were half closed like he was on the verge of falling asleep. However, Heero wasn't fooled. He could sense Duo's finely controlled tension from here. And if one looked behind those half-mast eyelids they would see violet eyes scanning the room.   
  
'Stop torturing yourself, Yuy,' he told himself. 'He wasn't interested in what you had to offer.'   
  
He closed his eyes, remembering that night.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Heero," Duo said bouncing into Heero's room.   
  
Heero paused. He looked up from his laptop, turned, nodded to Duo, and then went back to typing.   
  
"What 'cha doing?" Duo asked coming up behind him.   
  
"I'm typing up the initial findings on the security of the Preventers' computers."   
  
Duo leaned over Heero's shoulders and shut the laptop leaving his hands on the computer. "Good. Then you have time to go to dinner with me."   
  
Heero growled and tried to reopen the computer. Duo refused to move his hands. He leaned closer to Heero's ear and whispered: "Soft flour tortillas wrapped around spicy beef and covered with warm gooey cheddar."   
  
Heero stopped his attempts to open the computer. "Mexican?"   
  
Duo nodded and Heero felt Duo's velvet hair caress his cheek. "Uh huh."   
  
Heero sighed in defeat, after all he was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. "Fine."   
  
Duo jumped away from Heero. A wide grin on his face.   
  
"You don't fight fair." Heero griped as he got ready.   
  
Duo laughed out loud. "No, I fight to win," he said, dragging Heero out.   
  
At the restaurant Heero silently acknowledged that this was a good idea. The food was hot and fulfilling. The margaritas were tart and icy cold. But the best part was the company.   
  
In spite of being roommates they hardly ever saw each other any more. And Heero had to admit to himself that he missed Duo's bright cheerful company. So he let himself do something he rarely did: he completely relaxed, wanting nothing more than to bask in the warm glow of Duo's friendship.   
  
Heero didn't want the evening to end. Duo must have felt the same way. They stood in the hallway outside their bedrooms talking when they got back. As Heero stood listening to Duo tell an amusing story he memorized the way Duo's eyes lit up with joy. He counted the laugh lines appearing around his eyes. Suddenly, Heero want to know how Duo's laughter tasted. The tequila raced through his veins burning way all the reasons he should. Desire and need rose up from their ashes. Heero leaned forward and captured Duo's chin in his hand. He bent his head and caught Duo lips in a kiss.   
  
Duo's laughter tasted sweet but the darker, spicier taste of Duo was even better. Abruptly, Duo pushed Heero away from him.  
  
"Heero, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded angrily.   
  
"I just needed..." Heero trailed off, unable to finish.   
  
"If you're that horny, go out and find Relena or some other accommodating girl. Not me. I don't want your drunken advances."   
  
Heero hung his head. "I'm sorry." he whispered.   
  
Duo stared at him and then sighed tired. "Look you've obviously had one too many margaritas tonight. You don't know what you're doing, so let's just forget it, okay?"   
  
"But I..."   
  
"No, this never happened, understand." Duo yelled before stomping off to his room and slamming the door shut.   
  
"But I don't want Relena or any one else. I just want you, only you." he whispered, his voice a mixture of longing and sorrow. He stared at Duo's door, hoping Duo would change his mind and come back out.   
  
But the door remained closed.   
  
Finally, Heero turned away and went to bed.   
  
The next morning neither mentioned the kiss, but it laid between them. Arguments would start with little or no reason at all. Tensions were so great between them that the apartment was a battlefield with him on one side and Duo on the other.   
  
Nothing he said eased the friction If anything, it seemed to escalate it.   
  
So Heero moved out before they ended up killing one another. That was six months ago and he still missed the baka. 


End file.
